Harold Thornton
' taking issue with Marston's accusations}} is a Minor character featured in Red Dead Redemption. He appears in Stranger side-mission "The Wronged Woman". Background According to Clara LaGuerta, Harold cheated on his wife, Elizabeth, with his children's nanny, Clara herself. He later kicked her out with no money or shelter. After meeting, Clara asks John Marston to get some money for her, and when confronted with the accusations, Harold denied them and challenged Marston to a duel, resulting in Harold's death. When told of Harold's death, Clara cried and said she could still make it to the funeral. A few days later, Marston met Elizabeth, Harold's widow, in the cemetery. Elizabeth mentioned that Clara was laughing at the funeral and then left Marston to consider his role in the events that transpired. Marston never mentioned to Elizabeth that he was the one who gunned Harold down. While some speculate that Clara and Harold never had an affair, there's no way to know. Harold denied it, but he died before the truth is ever revealed. It would seem more likely that Clara was seeking revenge for being used and then discarded by Harold when her pregnancy was obvious and Marston was duped into being the instrument of her vengeance against Harold. Interactions The player meets him in the Blackwater Saloon and he inevitably challenges the player to a duel. The player can later find him in Blackwater Cemetery where he will speak with Harold's widow. Trivia *Considering his thick accent (and his last name), it is most likely that he is of Scottish descent. *On his grave is the writing: "THE TRUTH SHALL MAKE YOU FREE" this is of similar wording to the mission: "And The Truth Will Set You Free". *It seems that Harold uses a rather unique version of the Double-action Revolver . This being that it has the same model as the original one but it is made out of shiny steel, similar to the Cattleman Revolver. This version of the revolver is, however, not obtainable and when picked up will only give the player a small amount of ammo. *Even if you did not kill Harold in a duel it still says that he was killed in a duel on his Grave. Glitches *There is a glitch sometimes when Harold walks to get to the duel, he will be stuck in one spot and it will say on the HUD "Stranger Mission Paused". This glitch can be remedied by simply saving in the bed in the saloon. (Xbox 360 Confirmed) *There is a glitch where you can keep the $200 you get off Harold and do it repeatedly. First after meeting him don't accept the duel challenge from Harold. Instead lasso him, hogtie him, then put him on the back of your horse. Run outside of town and kill him. If you kill him inside of town it just tells you to loot his body and give the money to the girl. Once you've looted the $200 from him go back into town and he will respawn so you can do it all over again as many times as you want. Category:Characters Category:Redemption characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Minor characters Category:Duelists